I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of electrical equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to chassis mounted modular electrical equipment.
II. Description of Related Art
An electrical chassis should allow for custom configurations and a relatively high density of components. A modular design of both the chassis and the equipment modules provides a customer with the ability to easily select and install the equipment modules necessary for a specific application.
Designs of electrical equipment generally include a chassis with a plurality of individual components and assemblies mounted therein and connected to the chassis and/or to one another by one or more bus, wires, cables, brackets, nuts, bolts and the like. The modularity of electrical systems is an important design consideration. Modules can be removed and examined for operability, replaced, or repositioned much easier than permanently mounted fixtures within a rack or chassis. It is important to maintain the reliability and integrity of the system. When the various elements of an electrical system can be easily removed in a modular form, they can also be easily replaced to maintain the operational status of the electrical system. A chassis preferably ensures easy access, simple installation and fast maintenance.
Most chassis designs are restricted in the location and orientation of modular components placed in the chassis. For example, the bays for the modular components typically allow only for entry from the rear of the chassis. What is required is an approach that allows flexibility in the location and orientation of modular components within the chassis. The invention is directed to meeting these requirements, among others.
Thus, there is need for the following embodiments. One embodiment of the invention is based on an apparatus, comprising a chassis including a first module bay and a second module bay, said first module bay and said second module bay together composing both a forward section and rearward section.
Another embodiment of the invention is based on a method, comprising providing a chassis with a first module bay and a second module bay, said first module bay and said second module bay together composing a forward section and rearward section.
Another embodiment of the invention is based on a kit, comprising a chassis including a first module bay and a second module bay, said first module bay and said second module bay together composing both a forward section and a rearward section.
Another embodiment of the invention is based on an apparatus comprising a chassis including a first module bay having a first plate mounting bracket and a second module bay having a second plate mounting bracket; and a repositionable plate that is removably connectable to said first plate mounting bracket and removably connectable to said second plate mounting bracket. Further embodiments of the current invention comprise a communications network, comprising the apparatus described hereinabove and a method for deploying a communications network.
Another embodiment of the invention is based on a method comprising: providing a chassis with a first module bay having a first plate mounting bracket and a second module bay having a second plate mounting bracket; and connecting a repositionable plate to said first plate mounting bracket, said repositionable plate removable from said first plate mounting bracket and removably connectable to said second plate mounting bracket.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a kit, comprising: a chassis including a first module bay having a first plate mounting bracket and a second module bay having a second plate mounting bracket; and a repositionable plate that is removably connectable to said first plate mounting bracket and removably connectable to said second plate mounting bracket.
These, and other embodiments of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.